Often, carts are utilized to transport items from one point to another for efficiency purposes. In general, once the cart has been utilized to transport items from one point to another, the cart is set aside and remains unused. Furthermore, the cart is often used to transport tables and chairs which consume space that would otherwise be utilized for transporting other items.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.